One of a Kind
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: When Project Atem went sour the government tried to shut down a certain experiment. YYY, JS, BR, MM Regulars CHAPT 3 REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **My silly mother let's me watch Species 3, Final Fantasy 2 and Neon Genesis Evangelion all on the Final Duel screening weekend and look what happens!

Yes there are Aliens in this fiction but instead of Yami or Yugi begin aliens, they're **_BOTH_** aliens. It's a long story just read and review **_PLEASE!_**

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1- Men and Gods

Mankind became fascinated with Roswell and to this day many people still insist that we were visited by a strange alien race.

The truth isn't so very different.

The Roswell landing was a fake staged by the government of the USA in order to distract attention from the **_real_** landing in Texas.

An alien body codenamed 'Ra' was found in the remains of a fallen meteoroid. The FBI confiscated and preserved the body in cryogenic labs for the next 20 years.

Then a group of scientists was called in to form the SIR division- Special Investigation and Research unit.

It was this group that began project Achilles.

It was meant to be a clone of the original alien body but the DNA couldn't be sustained on its own, and fearing the possibilities a full blooded member of the species could bring, human DNA was added.

The experiment became disastrous when Achilles escape and went on a rampage. He impregnated several human females most of which were found and killed.

Most….

The government found a way to destroy Achilles and shut down the program for the next 5 years many still concerned about the possibility of surviving Half-Breeds conceived during Achilles short life.

Then Commander G. Kaiba **(1)** came on the bureau and reformed the division yet again.

He wanted to use the DNA to create super Alien fighter soldiers to be used in combat or for assassination purposes.

Several eggs were created but only one was allowed to grow, a test run of sorts

Project Atem

Begin almost completely Alien DNA with mere traces of humanity he had nearly unimaginable power and was incredibly violent.

After creating Humans injected with traces of Alien DNA, genetically controlled Halflings, they tried to sedate Atem

But when he broke free of the lab and dove straight into casino Las Vegas officials ordered all the remaining eggs to be destroyed.

However something went wrong…

One of the eggs was never accounted for.

This missing specimen was codenamed project Eva.

Atem and Eva

Mans own foolish attempt at playing god,

Little did they know they real trouble was yet to begin for low and behold-

Atem found out….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small Yugi, no more than 6 years of age, peered around the basement.

Grandpa was out shopping and Yugi wasn't allowed out until he came back.

But he was hungry!

Sighing the child rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his back, he didn't like begin told what to do…

Then something caught his attention.

Turning to the open door with keen eyes he watched the family dog descend the stairs curiously.

It was an annoying pudgy thing Solomon kept around out of pity, but Yugi wasn't nearly as kind when he had a stomach ache.

Hissing at the creature the child dove at the small beast breaking its neck and gorging himself trying to still his hunger.

Licking his fingers he walked away the picture of innocence, lying down for a nap.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem sustained his human form leaning back into the leather seating of the red convertible he 'borrowed' from a rather unfortunate partygoer.

Pushing back his black tinted sunglasses he stared around with dangerous eyes.

He'd spent the past nine months looking for two things-

Project Eva and Project Ra.

So he decided to track down the remaining members of the original SIR division, the only ones with the authority required to sneak project Eva out of the base.

He sighed in frustration, five down four to go…

O. Dartz

M. Pegasus

A. Hawkins

S. Motou

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; I know a little morbid for me, but I'm proud!

Okay and yes Yugi is the Missing "Project Eva" Atem is looking for if you didn't figure it out…which you probably did…

Deyja; don't worry it will get cuter and less….weird

Vanya; Review please! Then I shall update, this is just a random idea (Pout) I wanted alien Atem…

Next chappy there WILL be Atem/Yugi if some people- REVIEW!

**(1) **Yeah Kaiba's stepfather, the one who ran the weapons company, I figured he'd be the kind of man to do something like that


	2. Chapter 2

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **I'M SORRY! YYY don't meet this chappy they WILL meet next chapter I swear!

Yes there are Aliens in this fiction but instead of Yami or Yugi begin aliens, they're **_BOTH_** aliens. It's a long story just read and review **_PLEASE!_**

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2- The Leopard and the Lamb

Solomon walked through the front door of the small game shop quietly, looking around for any sign of his adopted grandchild.

Solomon had helped to create Achilles so in a way Yugi **_was_** his grandson, begin a descendant of the other.

He walked through the house putting the shopping bags down on the counter in the kitchen, no sigh of the other. Hopefully he had listened to him and stayed downstairs.

"You were gone for a long time" muttered Yugi walking in and pulling himself up on a seat, startling Solomon

"Why are you so scared?" asked the other innocently, batting those long eyelashes of his.

If he didn't know any better the old man really would have believed this child wasn't capable of causing harm.

"An old friend wants to come and see me, I'm a little worried I suppose, but…" the old man sighed "It was inevitable"

Yugi tilted his head to the side, in confusion

"Why don't you want this friend to come?"

"Because we got into…" he paused "I suppose you could say an argument of sorts and he ran away. He's also not the most pleasant person in the world either" he explained

"Grandpa do you have family?"

"Yes Yugi, of course, why?" he replied putting away the shopping, listening distantly

"Then why don't I?"

He froze turning to the child

"Yugi we're a family, aren't we?"

"But…" Yugi stopped "You're not like me, you're different, everyone is…"

"Yugi you're special" stated the old man walking over and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders

"I know!" muttered the other batting the hands away, he hated begin touched "But why don't I have a family!"

"You do Yugi, but I don't quiet know where they are or how to get to them, maybe one day…I'm sorry…until then you've got a home here"

Yugi grunted dismally, clearly not satisfied.

"It's not fair…"

"I know, it's not" replied Solomon pity evident in his voice

"And why can't I come out with you?" hissed the child, trying to change the subject

"Because there are people who would try to hurt you" he answered bluntly, hoping to get the point across

"But why-" Yugi paused as the doorbell sounded across the house

"I'll be back in a minuet" stated Solomon with a comforting smile walking out of the room,

He was damn helpless with Alien children….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"ARTHUR!" Greeted Solomon in surprise as he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"We have to leave now!" replied the other hastily, grabbing Solomon's arm

"Atem found out, he's gone after Pegasus and the others, we're next! The government says they can put us somewhere safe but we have to go **_now_**"

"I know" muttered the old man "Arthur I can't, I might be safe with the protection but he wont'…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur clearly in a hurry

Solomon took a deep breath,

"Look my friend there's something I have to show to you…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arthur stared at the small child sitting across the room.

He looked almost **_exactly_** like Atem and Achilles….

"Eva…" Muttered Professor Hawkins shaking his head in disbelief

Yugi frowned confused

"What were you thinking Solomon?"

"I just couldn't let them die…it didn't seem right…"

"You condemned us all by letting that-that **_thing_** live!" hissed Arthur pointing angrily at Yugi

"Arthur please let me explain, somewhere else"

"No!" snapped Yugi above the both of them, "I want to hear it"

"Yugi-" started his Grandfather

"NO!" hissed the child making both of the older men jump "I want to know NOW!"

"Alright" replied Arthur sitting down, "I'm surprised Solomon didn't tell you this already-"

"Cut the prologue and get on with it" interrupted Yugi impatiently, "And You!" he continued pointing at Solomon "Don't lie to me, I want the truth"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem ran his fingers along Pegasus' desk distantly, staring at the man dying across the room, organs falling out of the wound in his stomach.

"Ah, my friend, I'm only going to ask you one more time" stated the dark-eyed male "Where is Eva?"

"I don't know!" whispered Pegasus blood trickling down his chin "I told you! I don't know!"

"What a pity…." Replied Atem "I suppose your useless then"

"No! Please no!" pleaded Pegasus watching helplessly as the other walked over calmly nails jutting out long and sharp, eyes glowing…

….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem sat in the office going through Pegasus work along with the records he'd stolen from the other researchers.

With the information he had, he was getting closer to finding not only Eva but Ra as well.

His reasons for looking for Eva were obvious- he didn't want to be alone, he wanted to know if there was another like him, if Eva had survived. As for Ra…

If he managed to find the Alien, his family, it was possible that he might be able to find a way home.

A way to his real home, somewhere in the heavens thousands of light-years away… It was those two possibilities that gave him a glimmer of hope.

"Where are you…" muttered the Alien distantly to the empty room

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sat upstairs listening to the bickering of Solomon and Arthur in the lounge-room

The little one ran his small fingers through his hair.

He wasn't alone, the thought both terrified and excited him, there was someone out there like him…

Making sure Solomon was still distracted he pulled himself up and padded down the halls into the old man's room.

Digging out his laptop Yugi sat on the bed with the computer on his knees.

He worked for the next few minuets, making a message out of a series of complex mathematical and scientific problems and symbols.

Something he was sure only a few people could even gaze out without their heads spinning and making sure it couldn't be traced he sent it, a global email, to see if anyone was listening,

In actual fact, despite its confusing text it was very simple once decoded-

"_Are you there?" _

….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; Yugi is looking for Atem too now!

Deyja; crap, this could get messy….

Vanya; REVIEW PLEASE! I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST BUT NEXT CHAPPY WILL HAVE ATEM/YUUGI!


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; OKAY PEOPLE! I RE-WROTE CHAPTER 3-4! I HAD A CHANGE OF PLOT, IT WASN'T AN ERROR THING!**

**THERE ARE COMPLETELY NEW SCENES AND BIG DIFFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER! **

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3- A new Partner

Mai Valentine walked down the cold dark streets of New York City aimlessly.

It was almost midnight she realized after glancing quickly at her watch, she probably should go home all this bar-hopping couldn't be good for her health

Sighing she turned down one of the alleys, ignoring the harsh smell of rotting garbage.

"WAIT!"

Mai turned quickly behind her.

It was a kid, about 16 with long white hair and brown doe eyes, panting softly

"Can you give me a hand I'm not quite sure where I am…" muttered the boy looking embarrassed.

Mai smiled softly

"Ya' scared me hon', someone would think you were a mugger" she joked "Where are you going? I'll help ya' get home"

"Thank you that's really nice of you!" replied the boy happily

"What's a kid like you doing out at this hour?" asked Mai pulling a chocolate bar out of her bag

"I stayed at a friend's later than I realized and missed my lift home…" he answered sheepishly

Mai smiled, he was just too cute.

"You want something to eat?" she asked offering part of the chocolate bar,

The kid perked up smiling sweetly,

"That would be wonderful" he muttered narrowing his eyes, as they took on a new dangerous tint…

"Why are you looking at me like that…?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou pulled his teeth out of the corpse rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You could have saved me some" commented Bakura stalking into the alley

"I was hungry, plus you were late" replied Ryou pulling out his cell

"What are you doing?" asked the other cocking an eyebrow

"Calling 911, if they can't save her they'll at least give her a descent burial, better than rotting here…" muttered Ryou looking almost ashamed

"Ryou…" sighed Bakura knocking the phone out of his hands swiftly "Why do you always do this?"

"I don't like killing people…But the hunger gets to me and…." Ryou wandered off distantly, lowering his head

"We're hunters accept it, we kill it's what we do, humans do it every day" hissed Bakura showing no sympathy as he kicked the blonde woman's hand bag.

"Look cigarettes, she was killing herself anyway" he muttered kneeling down the take the cash from her wallet.

"Bakur

a!"

"Stop complaining!" yelled the Albino interrupting "You want to sleep in the street tonight?"

"It doesn't seem right…"

"I keep telling you Ryou, it us or them! We're special, but no-one else is going to look after us, we're better than they are and you have to deal with that because it's who we are!"

"I wish mum had better taste in men" whispered Ryou under his breath,

"Yeah and I wish I'd never gotten stuck with you!" snapped Bakura "I don't why I bother to hang out with you"

"Because you where lonely"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem typed at his, well Pegasus', computer surfing through the FBI's files. He'd hacked into their system before but like always there wasn't anything of interest to him.

Sighing in frustration as Pegasus' annoying email alarm sounded, a pink and white bunny jumping across the screen yelling in his high pitched tone- "You have mail!"

It was enough to make the tired alien want to kill the man again, and again. Vein throbbing in his forehead Atem decided to check it. Perhaps it was something from the dead man's Superiors.

Clicking the icons Atem opened the message, a global email. Great, it was probably complete junk.

Skimming over the content Atem's eyes almost popped out of his skull. No human could have possibly thought up this!

Making a few swift calculations he decoded the message

"Are you there?" muttered the Alien male out-loud to the empty room.

It couldn't be a trap, the people in the FBI weren't this smart neither were the half-breeds that Achilles left behind from his rampage, there was only one solution-

"Eva"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi stared out the window, sighing, Solomon was asleep down the hall and Arthur on the couch after arguing long into the afternoon.

The small child was restless. He couldn't sleep now. His mind was still swimming with thoughts of Ra, Achilles and Atem…

Jumping as the laptop next to him started to vibrate. He swiftly lifted the top and examined the screen.

It was another global email, and it was written just like Yugi's!

Smiling he ran through the message quickly

"Just tell me where you are…" he read aloud wasting no time in replying, if this was who he hoped it was then they would understand

"_Solomon_"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In New York city Seto Kaiba paced nervously.

"Don't worry Seto, I'll be back in a week I just want to visit my sister in California!" stated Joey trying to reassure the other

"You saw those weird messages! Atem has something to do with it I'm sure, if you go on this little road trip you could be putting yourself in danger"

"Seto!" whined Joey "Atem doesn't even know who you are! Look I just want to see my little sister and tell her the good news!"

"We don't know how much Atem knows about our organization" hissed Seto, "He could have broken into our system a hundred times over for all we know, he's brilliant, remember?"

"I'll be fine" replied Joey giving the other quick peck on the cheek and a hug "It's okay, alright? You'll get Atem eventually"

Seto sighed

"I'm just worried…"

"I know, you're to stressed for your own good. Try to get some sleep, please Seto, I don't want to walk down the aisle with a corpse!" joked the blonde

"I guess" replied the other distantly "Joey?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think Eva is still out there?" asked the brunette

"I don't know, it's possible, but as far as we know it hasn't caused any problems" replied Joey throwing thing in his suit case "Maybe it's just a myth"

"I hope so the last thing I need is two aliens on my case, I'm having enough trouble with those blasted half-breeds…"

Joey grinned,

"It'll work itself out"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost midday when Atem pulled up to a gas station in the isolation of the vast farmlands.

He hissed in frustration, the as the engine stalled, sighing Atem pulled himself out of the car and walked towards the gas station

Ignoring the dangle of the store bell as he walked in Atem looked around quietly.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the counter

"Do you have any tools? My car isn't working" explained Atem

"No, sorry buddy, I could call the ranger if you want?"

"I'm rather in a hurry, are you sure there isn't anywhere that might be able to help perhaps you could give me a lift?" asked Atem casually

It was simple enough in his mind, drive out somewhere quiet kill the woman and steal her car.

"I don't have a car my husband does but he's gone out right now" explained the woman, sighing "I'm sorry are you sure I can't call someone for you?"

Damn…

Atem paused looking out the window at the car, when he noticed it…

A lime green four-wheel-drive pulling up in the gas station a blonde male stepping out to fill the petrol tank,

He was on his own…

Atem smiled, exposing two sharpened canines.

"No don't worry," he replied not looking at the woman "That's a friend of mine he can give me ride"

The woman smiled sweetly

"That's a relief, sorry I couldn't help honey"

"No problem" muttered Atem walking out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey sighed, putting the petrol pump back. A few more hours and he'd be at his sister.

He paid quickly for the fuel and walked back to the car. He briefly noticed a red convertible sitting across from him, abandoned.

"Nice car…" he mused quietly closing the door

"Why thank you" replied a strong voice next to him.

Joey jumped eyes darting to the passenger seat.

It was another young man sitting across from him, with cold red eyes and black leather

"Who are you?" hissed Joey "What are you doing in my car?"

"So you're Seto's fiancé?" asked the other ignoring him and flicking though his glove box.

"How did you…?" Joey sat their amazed

"He made quite a few calls to your phone account. After seeing that ring on your finger it isn't very hard to put the pieces together"

"How do you know who he's been calling?" snapped Joey trying to hide his discomfort

"He's looking for me, so I looked around to see what he knew; who he'd been talking to that sort of thing, your name just happened to pop up"

"But how…"

"You really shouldn't leave your license in the car you know," muttered the male twirling the plastic card in his fingers

"You're-You're…." stuttered Joey panicking

"Atem? Yes, Pleasure to meet you" he smirked in a way that reminded Joey frighteningly of an alligator

"What do you want?" asked the blonde nervously

"Well you're going to give me a lift and we'll just see what happens, after all, your boyfriend is quiet important you might come in handy" explained Atem.

Joey swallowed hard. Sitting forward and putting his seatbelt on, how was he going to get out of this? He should have listened to Kaiba!

Atem leaned back comfortably

"Thanks buddy," he stated patting Joey's shoulder

Joey blinked nervously; almost shaking he turned the keys and started the engine

"Oh crap…" muttered the blonde under his breath

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; MWHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHH!

Deyja; SUFFER JOEY!

Vanya; oh I'm cruel to that guy….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Okay now we can settle back down into the usual order of things! Sorry about that stuff up on my part, I just wasn't very happy with chapter 3 and 4

Anyway, there might be a bit from the original chapter 3 okay guys?

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4- You are My Sunshine

Joey stared at the road uncomfortably, trying not to look at the creature next to him.

"Um…"

"What?"

"I need to pee" muttered Joey nervously, looking at Atem hopelessly

Atem looked almost horrified, staring at the blonde as they met gazes.

"How do I know I can trust you not to try anything?" asked the Alien

"Dude I really need to pee! Come on just let me pull over for five minuets!" whined Joey almost jumping up and down in his seat

"You should have gone before we left!" hissed Atem sighing in defeat "Okay five minuets, but if you try anything…" he warned trailing off and pointing one sharp nail at the human

"I won't!" swore Joey pulling the car to a stop

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun had long since set by the time Atem and Joey neared the city.

"What now?"

"Get in get out" explained Atem playing the buckles on his shirt, almost nervously. He seemed excited but Joey couldn't figure out why.

However, as he saw the red eyed male grabbing a medical needle out of his backpack flicking the sides in preparation he guessed it wasn't very friendly.

"Pull up here" ordered Atem pointing to a colorfully painted game store on the corner.

It didn't strike Joey as the kind of place freaky aliens would hang out, but then you never could tell.

As Joey stopped the car Atem threw off his seatbelt, grabbed the keys of the car and threw a pair of handcuffs on the blonde.

"Whatda' think you're doing!"

"I can't have you running off, you're my get away vehicle" explained Atem attaching one handcuff to the blonde's wrist the other to the steering wheel.

Joey just let his jaw fall open while Atem got out of the car. How did he get himself into these situations?

Sighing Joey did what any sane person in his situation would do, he slammed his head repeatedly against the steering wheel in defeat.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem walked over the back of the house silently, it was almost 10pm Solomon would most certainly be asleep…

Breaking the lock swiftly with one powerful twist of the handle Atem strode into the back of the game shop without hesitation.

He could smell the old man up stairs and another scent he recognized as Arthur Hawkins.

Making his way around the house he picked up the slight traces left of what he **_knew_** was Eva.

Humans left a filthy overwhelming stench, Half-breeds left a slighter more tangy scent, but he and Eva left almost no traces of themselves be it scent or fingerprints.

Walking down another corridor he pressed his ear to the door, greeted by soft breathing he smirked and twisted the handle…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Turning the handle, Atem pushed the door open and locked it behind him.

Staring across the room he walked over to the small bed and pulled back the sheets.

He didn't even bother to try and suppress his smile, looking over the child in-front of him, the brilliant little child that had figured out exactly how to get his attention without begin caught.

Running his fingers through the silky locks he kneeled down quietly. His fingers worked on their own accord tracing the cheek bones and shoulders, his other arm resting across his knees

"What's your name sunshine…?" he whispered to himself quietly.

Knowing he couldn't risk being caught he sighed and pulled the vile out of his pockets swiftly jabbing the needle in the side of the child's neck.

The little one cringed slightly but didn't wake. It was a fast working drug and before long the child would be beyond waking for several hours, plenty of time to make an escape.

Scooping up the small one carefully, Atem took another look at that gorgeous little face sleeping soundly. He wondered briefly what color those eyes would be.

It was strange to know he wasn't the only one anymore, it never really hit him before but now that he was standing there with the boy in his arms it all felt so vivid.

Adjusting to company would be an interesting adventure but he'd deal with that when he got to it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey watched quietly as Atem sat back in the car.

He had a child in his arms and holding him tightly Atem placed the boy in his lap carefully.

The human almost flipped…

"YOU KIDNAPPED A KID!"

Atem slapped Joey quickly over the back of the head silencing him

"I did not kidnap a child"

"Oh yeah!" hissed Joey frantically "You DRUGGED and KIDNAPPED a child!"

Atem sighed holding the boy almost protectively, seemingly afraid he was going to dissapear

"This is not simply an earth boy. Do you really think I would waste my time on one? Or I would care about the fate of one even slightly? No this is far more precious than half the children on you entire planet!" explained the red-eyed Alien trying to calm Joey down

"Then what is it?" asked the blonde carefully

"What do you think? It's Eva of course!"

Joey blinked slamming his head against the steering wheel again

"I don't believe my luck…" whispered the human amazed by how impossible the situation he had gotten himself in was.

Atem just ignored him tossing over the keys

"We need to get out of here, keep driving till we get to the next town and don't stop" ordered Atem leaning back and putting his seatbelt on

Joey sighed grabbing the keys and starting the engine, muttering curses under his breath.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou sighed tossing himself on the bed of the New York hotel.

"I hate it here!" snapped the usually quiet boy, suddenly falling victim to violent wave of emotion.

Bakura ignored him going through the mini bar aimlessly.

"I want to leave now!" muttered Ryou desperately "I don't care where! I just want to get out of this city! The smell of all these people….I can't stand it!" he cried

Bakura turned back to the ball curled up on the bed in the fetal position, sniffling slightly

"You need to calm down" ordered Bakura walking over slowly

"I can't!" cried Ryou again, hiccupping as tears forced their way pass his eyelids.

The older sighed lying down next to the shaking youth,

"You're so lucky you're my Half-brother" muttered Bakura "And lover…" he added quietly pulling Ryou into a tight hug

Ryou tried to steady his breathing burying himself into Bakura, earning him a quick peck from the other.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know" replied Bakura running one hand through his dirty hair, "I know, how about a shower?" suggested the Albino

"Bakura, I'm not in the mood for-"

"What? Can't I just comfort my lover and get a little strip show in the process? You could always just give me a lap dance,"

Ryou giggled quietly tightening his hold on the other Albino

"Thanks Bakura"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi moaned softly, his head hurt terribly and the mattress underneath him wasn't terribly comfortable either.

The purple eyed boy looked around aimlessly, not bothering to lift his head. It felt like a brick and his body was still limp

"Seems you're tougher than I thought, wore off quicker than it was suppose to did it?" muttered a tall leather clad male striding over to Yugi

The little one could tell by his eyes, as he kneeled down beside the bed, that he was Atem. The power and brilliance was easily visible in those ruby orbs

Yugi moaned again, glaring at the other with a pout on his tired face.

Atem smiled,

"Don't worry it'll wear off in a while, couldn't have you waking up while we left could I? You might have woken up the whole house"

"Why?" muttered Yugi his voice slurred

Atem stared at him looking with pity at the child.

"Sorry, but I needed to get out of there quick and I wasn't sure how'd you go" explained the older

"But-"

"Shhh! Just rest for a little while then you'll feel better and then you can hiss and yell at me all you want," chuckled the other running his fingers through Yugi's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Yugi tried to stay awake but when his eyelids became too heavy, and he couldn't find the strength to argue anymore he dosed off quietly…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; More Y/YA action next chapter

Deyja; hey we did something wrong in chapter 3…

Vanya; --U…

Deyja; um…

Vanya; Deyja is has pyromania and manic-bi-polar!

Deyja; Shut up!

PLEASE REVIEW! (How many people have an identity on Gaia online? I need opinions- thinking of joining)


	5. Chapter 5

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Yes another chapter! I warn you things are going to get worse before they get better

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5- Getting to know You

When Yugi woke up again he felt much better, yawning loudly he looked around curiously.

He was in a hotel room, the sun rising on the other side of the cheap cream curtains. Some rays of light illuminating the room.

Turning to the other side of the room he noticed a blonde male asleep on the other bed. His messy hair covering most of his face and his white shirt looking like it needed a good wash.

Standing up he padded over to the male staring at the other, while he snored loudly.

Yugi was so fascinated by the strange sounds the male was making he barely noticed Atem walking out of the bathroom.

"That's Joey" introduced the other patting down his hair with a towel. It wasn't until now Yugi noticed the red-eyed Alien was wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants…(Fan-Girls Drool)

"Want some breakfast?"

Yugi nodded, slightly suspicious while the older stared at him

"Then we better get you something to wear," commented Atem gesturing to Yugi's sleep-wear

"What?"

"Well I'm sure Blondie will have something" answered Atem throwing down the towel and pulling his shirt back over his head "So first things first, what's your name kiddo?"

"Yugi"

"Hmm, Yugi… That means game doesn't it?" muttered Atem grabbing Joey's suitcase and going through the contents, tossing articles of clothing over his shoulder.

Yugi walked over and pulled himself up onto the bed next to Atem nodding curtly

"Ah-ha!" called the Alien victoriously grabbing a pair of pants "These look about the right size, can you pass me the scissors please Yugi?"

Joey moaned in his sleep across the room, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sitting up just in time to see Atem cutting the pant legs off his cargo pants

"HEY!" called the Human horrified

"They're far too small for you, stop complaining!" snapped Atem not bothering the look at Joey

"But they're mine!"

"What? Do you want the poor kid to go around in Pajamas all day?" asked Atem

Joey blinked turning to the child,

"Fine," sighed the human angrily, damn his weakness for children!

Atem smirked passing Yugi the pants and returning to the suitcase on his quest for a shirt

"What on earth is this doing here?" questioned the red-eyed male pulling out a child size white polo shirt with a Red-Eyes Black-Dragon on the front.

"I ah…um…" Joey turned bright red trying to explain, "I got it when I was small! So I kept it, who cares, it helps me sleep!"

Atem just laughed

"You people are a strange species"

Yugi glanced at Joey raising an eyebrow, before taking the shirt out of Atem's waiting grasp

"The bathroom's just over there" replied Atem pointing across the suite

"Thank you"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bacon and eggs, yum!" called Joey looking over the hotel menu

"Well you're paying" replied Atem tossing the phone to Joey "Order some,"

Joey just glared, damn aliens!

"You can't just keep bossing me around!"

"You're a hostage Joseph, I can do whatever the bloody hell I want" hissed Atem brushing his hair distantly

"Watch your language!"

Atem raised an eyebrow at the human

"You think that's language! I'll show you language you Mother Fuc-"

"SHH! You're the one who kidnapped a kid the least you could do is not corrupt him!" whispered Joey pressing the buttons on the phone

Atem blinked he'd forgotten about that, twisting in his chair to look at the child across the room, the boy was just so quiet. He'd fix that.

"Hey Yugi, come here"

Yugi looked at him for minuet,

"Why?"

"I'll give you're hair a brush, that's all" explained the Alien

"Okay…" muttered Yugi letting Atem pull him to sit in his lap "Where are you going anyway?"

"We're going to go find Ra, I'm sure you've heard of him" replied Atem ignoring Joey's stare "Sorry about last night by the way"

Yugi scoffed, tilting his head as Atem worked at the tri-colored locks

"I don't think it's fair that I didn't get a say…"

"You contacted me; I assumed you wanted to be with your own kind, if that wasn't the case you shouldn't have gone looking for me"

"Jerk…"

"I've been saying that for the past two days little-buddy!" stated Joey joining in as he put his hand over the receiver

"No one asked you!" snapped Atem glaring at the blonde, who stuck his tongue out.

"No one asked me either…" muttered Yugi frowning stubbornly

"Would you rather I left you there? Solomon's superiors were going to show up eventually Yugi and damn-it if they had found you you'd be six feet under! I've said sorry, how much more do you people need?"

"ATEM, LANGUAGE!" hissed Joey snapping at the Alien like they were an old married couple

Atem just snorted,

"Keep this up and I'll put you six feet under!" threatened the human, before turning his attention back to the slightly troubled hotel staff on the other end "No! No! Everything's fine...yeah that's all…Thank you"

With that Joey put the phone down sighing heavily

"Breakfast will be here in a few minuets, I'm going to have a shower, you!" he ordered pointing to Atem "Be nice!"

The alien pair just watched silently as Joey disappeared into the bathroom, the older glaring at the human…

Atem took a deep breath as Joey closed the door turning his attention back to Yugi

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…" whispered the other giving the youth a hug, trying to be as comforting as he could be

Yugi nodded,

"It's okay, you were just trying to help" replied the violet eyed youth quietly "I'm sorry too"

"We'll work this out eventually, I'm not the greatest person in the world but I will try my best not to screw everything up…"

"ATEM!"

Yugi giggled as Joey yelled over the roar of the shower

"Just between you and me, I think I'm going to kill" whispered Atem into Yugi's ear twitching slightly

Yugi just laughed harder, leaning back. Atem wasn't so bad, nor were his hugs…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seto Kaiba twirled a pen in his fingers restlessly.

It had been two days and he had no idea where Joey was. His sister hadn't seen him and he hadn't gone home so what had happened?

Maybe he was taking a detour or maybe he decided to meet up with some other friends before going to his sister's.

Seto tried to calm his nerves, he had to focus, Atem was still lose and he'd be damned if he wasn't the one to put that bastard away!

His stepfather had caused the whole mess, and now Seto was going to clean it up.

Perhaps he needed to talk to the SIR crew again…Most of them were now dead but some where still out there and then there was the Ishtars…

They where a family who'd worked on the project over the various generations of their family, however, some officers had tried to lock them up for helping half-breeds a few years ago.

The charges never went to court, the government had never been able to find enough evidence to pin them to the half-breeds.

Seto still remembered the smug look Isis Ishtar's face when they dropped the claims…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura stopped the car stepping out of the black Mustang proudly

"Bakura why are we here?" asked Ryou staring at the seemingly abandoned house nervously

"We're going to talk to an old friend of mine, you remember Marik don't you?"

"I wish I didn't frankly, I doubt he's changed…" whispered Ryou "I'm waiting here" declared the other stubbornly

"Whatever, watch out for bears"

"Bears!" cried Ryou jumping out of the car after Bakura to grab his arm

Bakura just laughed making his way up the front stairs

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; MWHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Evilness!

Deyja; Marik? YES! Finally!

PLEASE REVIEW! Luv Ya' all!


	6. Chapter 6

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; Dedicated-** This chapter is for "Growing Pain" because without her advice the chapters wouldn't be so kick-ass, I really like it a lot more now.

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6- The Chase Begins

Atem closed the back of the car after securing the luggage and picked Yugi up to help him into the back-seat.

Once he was happy he turned to Joey hands on leather-clad hips

"Get in the car Joseph" ordered the Alien staring down the stubborn human in annoyance

"No" snapped Joey crossing his arms

Atem looked at their position for a moment, he was in-front of Joey and the human he his back to the open car door of the front drivers seat

"I'll ask you one more time. Get in"

"No"

"Fine" shrugged Atem casually twisting sideways and raising his legs in a karate style, then with one swift kick he catapulted Joey back tumbling over the rim of the seat

The human clutched his stomach, winded and yelping as Atem slammed the door retracting his legs.

Atem just straightened his shirt and walked to the other side to jump into the front passenger seat.

"Bastard!" hissed Joey still trying to catch his breath as he put the keys in the ignition

"Watch your language Joey" replied the Alien smugly

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura grunted lazily kicking down the front door with in-human strength.

"Do you have to do that?" whispered Ryou holding his hands to his chest in a frightened manner

"Nah. It's just more fun this way" grinned Bakura "Plus, what are you so jumpy about any way?"

"I just don't like Marik! He's creepy and crazy and weird and-"

"Present"

"Oh crap…" muttered Ryou looking at the sandy haired half-breed on the other side of the door frame

"Marik," greeted Bakura

"What do you want this time Bakura?"

"What? Can't a guy just drop in once and a while?"

"No," replied Marik bluntly before breaking out into a twisted smile "I hear you've been causing some trouble. Seems to me like you've got something planned"

"Maybe," shrugged the oldest Albino "I might even cut you in"

"What do you want?"

"I heard Atem is looking around again, you know stirring up trouble"

"You think he's planning something? Or the army perhaps?"

"Don't know and I don't personally care, thing is, with the army distracted it's a perfect opportunity to break into SIR labs"

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because those scientists made us, they might be able to fix us…" explained Bakura leaning against one crumbling wall "These bodies were human once and our Alien cells are going to rot us from the inside out. Frankly I don't want to die"

"So what you want to be human again?" snapped Marik tossing his hair

"No I want to be _pure_"

"You think they could do that?" whispered Ryou gazing at Bakura hopefully.

"Imagine that," sighed Marik "Pure, Just like dear daddy dearest (1)"

"But how would we even get in the lab?" questioned Ryou his face falling.

"With your fuck-buddy's help" explained Bakura confidently, cocking his head at Marik.

"Well about that…" muttered Marik rubbing the back of his neck "Malik said he never wanted to see me again after that incident with SIR recovery"

"He found out about you huh?" asked Bakura with glum interest "I pity you poor bastards that had family to go back to after the SOLIDER program screwed up" (2)

"Don't worry we'll get into that lab if I have to kill every god-damn sucker in the place" snapped Marik determinedly

"So how do you suggest we enlist the help of our dear Malik Ishtar?"

"The old fashioned way"

"Kidnapping. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Chuckled Bakura sarcastically

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey drove for most of the day until Atem abruptly order him to stop the car outside a small country down.

Handcuffing Joey to the steering wheel and taking the car keys, he fetched Yugi from the back seat. The blonde watched praying silently for the safety of the town's people while Atem walked away briskly holding one of Yugi's hands.

"Where are we going?" asked the young extraterrestrial

"Food" replied Atem bluntly but not unkindly as they turned down on of the more quite streets "I figured Joey didn't need to know how we feed"

Yugi nodded. His eating habits had once even scared his guardian and supposed 'Grandpa'.

"What was the last meal you hunted?"

"Dog, before you came"

"Well then you're in for a treat. I don't suppose Solomon encouraged human consumption?"

Yugi blinked for a minuet before fully registering what Atem had said

"You mean, _eating_ humans?" asked Yugi, surprisingly not as disgusted as one would first expect.

"Yes. They are in their own way, after all, no different from cattle"

"What is it like?" pried the younger one curiously. Atem smiled chuckling slightly at Yugi's eagerness. (3)

"I'll show you, more so when you're a bit older, but you have to be careful. Understood?"

Yugi nodded gazing around the small semi-crowded streets silently as people rushed from one place to another, clasping Atem's hand a little tighter.

It was strange to be with one of his own kind, although calming, and the idea of being taught what would be considered a life skill to his species by Atem filled him with an almost surreal sense of belonging. It was like having a family, or perhaps, at least something of that nature.

"How do you eat them?" asked Yugi, Atem just hushed him in a relaxed manner

"We have to catch one first, little one" he explained. Yugi didn't comment, suddenly noticing that they had reached the outskirts of area.

"What are you doing?"

"See that house over there?" asked the older pointing with his free hand "I think I can safely assume that there is only one occupant in that house and that they live alone. I also know judging from that, that no one will notice they are missing for quiet some time"

"How?" asked Yugi

"Think about it, it's part of the method of hunting. For one the house isn't very well kept. Two the only car in use is a Ute and thirdly can you detect the scent of any other human?"

"No…"

"Then it would seem we have a bachelor" explained Atem as they ascended the steps of the house. "I want you to stay out here for a minuet, alright?"

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because however mature you think you are, you don't need to see death just yet" muttered Atem leaning down to Yugi's level "Now stay outside. I'll call in a minuet"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey raised his head groggily, yawning as he stared out around him. He could see Atem and Yugi returning from his seat walking at a slower pace than before.

The human shuddered to think what they had done, Yugi seemed innocent but like Atem he was a predator in nature. Joey couldn't really blame them, it was instinct, the only way they new how to survive.

The pair was still a fair distance away and paying no real attention to the location of the car. The blonde bit his bottom lip, maybe there was some way to make a run for it. He had to get out of this situation eventually…

Joey tilted his head as Atem stopped to pick up a tired Yugi placing the younger on his back. The human smiled slightly, he use to carry his sister like that when they were small.

Tears started to flow suddenly down his cheeks- How worried would Seto be right now? Was he looking for Joey? Did he even know the blonde was in trouble?

"Hey mate,"

Joey snapped his head to the left his clouded eyes meeting the face of a sandy haired young man with purple eyes that gleamed with vile intent.

"Nothing personal buddy but I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow your car"

Why the hell did Joey seem to attract psychopaths?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem squinted ahead blinking his eyes in subtle surprise, as he picked up the scent of a half-breed, unworried and contented from his last meal.

"Yugi I believe someone is trying to steal our car"

"Dessert?" suggested the child

"You read my mind"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; You guys got an extra long chapter this time! Sorry for the wait

Deyja; Yugi ate a person! 0o?

Vanya; Yep, while Marik and Atem are about to have a showdown!

**(1)** Achilles Cells created the Military warriors (Marik) and Achilles naturally impregnated human women after escaping from the lab (Bakura and Ryou) so all the Half-breed are in a way children of Achilles, hence Marik's comment.

Yugi and Atem were, on the other hand, created from Ra's cells in order to give them purer DNA.

**(2)** SOLIDER; I'm sure all you final fantasy fans know what I'm talking about. The experiment where they injected men and women with Mako and Jenova cells to create super warriors and "Sephiroth Clones" for ShinRa (Hojo was a bastard)

So I named the experiment that created Marik after the SOLIDER.

**(3)** Yes, Atem and Yugi eat humans. It's just like we would eat cattle. It doesn't seem wrong to us nor does it seem wrong to them to eat humans. It's basically like putting yourself in the Cow's position. Come on, they kill people all the time in Vampire fics it shouldn't seem so surprising now!

Also because of this the rating will be upped to M

**READ Author Notes! They're important! Anyway hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay. Hope to get next chapter out soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **See I told you I wouldn't take as long as last time! **I WILL ADD CHAPTER 8 TOMORROW**! (I wrote two chapters at once and started chapter 9 before posting this) I'm sorry if there are any major grammar or spelling problems

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7- The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend.

Atem moved swiftly over to the car with a stealth and speed that no-one had ever been able to match. Putting Yugi down in front of the green four-wheel drive he walked behind the offending blonde half-breed grabbing his shoulders to turn him around. The other looked at him shocked before Atem drove his knee up slamming it into the man's groin causing him to scream out violently and fall to the ground.

Placing his black booted feet on one side of the male he grabbed the long strands of spiky hair and pulled the half-breed up.

"Atem…" he hissed recognizing the scent of one of the only pure blooded aliens on earth.

"Pleasure to see you, I'm sure." Replied the other bluntly

"Let go…that hurts…" grunted the other trying to pry the hand off his skull

Atem frowned in annoyance kicking the car door close and slamming the blonde's head against the window before letting him fall to the ground.

Spluttering and clutching his bleeding nose the other turned up to look at Atem.

"So if it isn't the half-breed"

"I have a name asshole. Marik, remember? M-A-R-I-K" snapped the tan male

"Why, pray tell, were you stealing my car?" asked Atem, ignoring his comment.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" demanded Marik earning him another kick in he stomach.

"Don't be rude" barked Atem commandingly

"I was working on a job"

"Being a royal pain in my ass again?"

"You know him?" asked Yugi walking forward to lean on the side of the car.

"Yes, he was one of the halfling soldiers created by SIR. Our friend here was a mindless slave to those fools and tried to stop me from escaping the base"

"Hey maybe, but I'm not so stupid anymore" muttered Marik pulling himself up.

"So what are you doing?"

"None of your business!" snapped Marik angrily

"Fine then," The alien paused "Yugi come here…" he called in sweet voice that served to fill Marik with dread.

Yugi walked over cautiously letting Atem put an arm around his shoulders and lean down to whisper in the child's ear.

Joey watched from the front seat as Yugi's face flashed between emotions of confused and excited.

"What are you doing?" demanded Marik eyes darting between the two pure blooded aliens as Atem calmly grabbed him from behind. Putting the halfling in a head lock before he could make a dash for safety.

"Here you go kiddo, just like I told you, okay?"

Yugi nodded smiling kindly at Marik. Marik raised an eyebrow silently as Yugi walked over and took hold of Marik's arm.

Marik looked around furiously trying to figure out was going on until-

"You little Fuc- AH!" screamed the half-breed as Yugi bit down into his arm, letting he blood fill his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Yugi realized first how much warmer the blood of the living was, marveling in how tangy half-breeds were in contrast to humans. Pushing the thoughts away he focused on Marik's heartbeat for a minuet or two before pulling away.

Joey stared horrified as Yugi stood upright again a trail of blood trickling down his chin in a childish way.

"Well what did you find out Yugi?" asked Atem completely un-effected by the sight

"There are two more half-breeds across the city; the three of them are planning to break into SIR labs…" Yugi paused looking thoughtful as though his mind was sorting through a bank of new information "They were going to use you as a decoy…"

"How?"

"They were going to set SIR on your trail, adverting their attention…They have a black mustang…" continued Yugi trying to sort out what was important from the useless information.

"What do they want with SIR?" asked Atem

"They want…" Yugi frowned for a moment "They want to become like us…because their human cells can't sustain the alien DNA, it's going to kill them…the other two are called Bakura and Ryou…They…They're going to kidnap someone…"

Inside the car Atem saw Joey mime a disgruntled- "_Is this some kind of genetic trait with you guys?_" from the other side of the glass

"Who Yugi?" pried Atem using a soft voice, in a manner that for once suggested he was talking to a child.

"Malik Ishtar…I didn't get much on him…" explained Yugi "Should I try again?"

"No it's okay, I know who he is" replied Atem, releasing Marik to let the pained half-breed sprawl across the dirt "He's part of a family who worked in SIR for years, if I recall correctly there was some reference in the FBI files to a relationship between him and our friend here"

Atem and Yugi watched with slight interest as Joey kicked the car door open

"What the hell did you do?" demanded the human

Atem sighed, glancing down at Marik before turning back to Joey.

"If we bite into a living human or half-breed we can pick up information, mostly recent facts but it can be helpful"

"How?" breathed Joey, amazed.

"I don't really know _exactly_ how it works," admitted the red eyed man,

"Is that why we feed from the dead? Because that way we don't pick up information we don't need?" asked Yugi curiously causing a shocked look from the blonde human.

"Yes!" answered Atem smiling proudly "That's exactly right Yugi"

Yugi grinned wiping away the trickle of blood on his face.

"Jesus Christ I've fallen into a bad horror movie…" muttered Joey slamming his head against the steering wheel

"Language Joey" instructed Yugi, causing Atem to break into a howl of laughter

"Oh shut up! You're a bad influence on the kid!" hissed the blonde

"I'm still here you know…" moaned Marik rolling onto his backto glare at the company.

"Yes, and what to do with you…?" muttered Atem looking thoughtfully at the half-breed "You know, I think I could use you and those other two"

"Oh great, more aliens!" called Joey in frustration

"You know Marik, together the five of us could break into SIR easily. I might even be able to help you three become pure if you help Yugi andmyselffind Ra"

Marik sat up slowly weighing up his options.

"I don't see how it'd work. It's easier to break in one or two people not five or six"

"Ah, but my friend" explained Atem putting his hands on his hips "You know a human with the access codes and I know a certain hostage that Mister Kaiba would do _anything_ for…"

Marik's face twisted into a grim smile glancing at Joey darkly…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- I know it's a little shorter than usual but any more and I would have to leave you with a cliffhanger.

Deyja- Plus we have something special for you guys today!

**Love you guys, please review "One of a Kind" it makes me happy.**

**EXTRA STORY ON MY BIO PAGE COMING SOON! (Please be warned if you love Harry Potter, this story will be a spoof, however it's still in the early stages cause' I don't want to rush it) **


	8. Chapter 8

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Here you go! I had some unforeseen work to do in my life so this took a bit longer. Chapter 9 has been started!

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8- Growth Spurt

Joey cringed visibly as he turned the car around a corner.

Bakura, Marik and Ryou were in the back seat of the four-wheel drive, Atem was in the front seat and Yugi was sitting on his lap while they indulged in casual conversation.

Joey tried to comprehend how he'd found himself in a car with five aliens on his way to kidnap an ex-government worker when he should be safely on his way home to his fiancé by now.

The blonde tried his best to ignore it as Bakura lay back in his seat, resting his ankles on either side of Joey's headrest keeping his legs straight and waving his smelly booted feet from side to side in boredom.

Atem noticed this, with amusement, smirking at Joey's annoyed expression.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you Joseph?" declared the red-eyed male

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Around sunset as the group neared their destination- the home town of one Malik Ishtar- they agreed to spend the night in a hotel outside the city borders.

Marik jumped out of the car to pay for the rooms with Joey's credit card, much to the human's distress, while the other's waited somewhat impatiently.

Yugi fell asleep in Atem's arms as the older carried him to their room and didn't stir as Atem removed his shoes and tucked him in for the night.

For the next hour or so Atem, Marik and Bakura discussed the kidnapping while Joey slept on the couch and Ryou eventually dozed off in Bakura's lap.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem sighed, glancing at the clock blazing 4.30 in bright green letters before rolling onto his back and pulling the sheets tighter. He grunted in frustration when he found that position even less comfortable. Turning onto his side he reached out to Yugi's side of the bed…

The red eyed Alien lunged forward, flipping the bed-side light on and turning to search through the sheets.

Where the hell was Yugi?

"Kiddo?" called Atem softly, keen eyes looking around the room.

The door to the car park was still locked and even Joey was still sound asleep on the other bed.

"Yugi?" hissed the Alien a little louder, throwing back the sheets and getting up.

The male breathed a sigh of relief noticing the bright light coming from under the door of the bathroom.

Throwing the door open he strode inside

"Yugi you scared me" he explained closing the door behind and turning to face the child.

He frowned when he saw Yugi in the bath, still fully clothed, shaking slightly clutching his knees to his chest and soaking wet.

Atem sat down next to the tub pressing his palm to Yugi's forehead.

"You feel hot…" muttered the older distantly running his fingers through the boy's hair, dripping with sweat.

Pulling himself up onto his knees he looked over the smaller. Tears streamed down Yugi's face slipping into the water and slowly dying it a vibrant unnatural blue while the child took deep breaths.

"It'll be over soon Yugi, just relax" instructed Atem recognizing his condition.

"But everything aches…" moaned the child lifting his arms to help Atem pull off the thin shirt that was plastered to his skin from the mixture of sweat and water.

"I know little one, but it's okay, this is perfectly normal for us" explained Atem throwing the shirt aside and turning the taps to run some more hot water.

"What's…What's happening…?" asked Yugi panting softly

Atem rubbed Yugi's back soothingly. Leaning into a more comfortable position he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and used the other hand to message his scalp.

"You're just growing up"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey groaned messaging the small of his back as he sat up. The hotel mattress had been terribly uncomfortable during the night.

The human sighed as Bakura knocked on the door yelling loudly for someone to let him in. Throwing back the cover Joey grunted unlocking and opening the door for the rude snow-haired Halfling.

"Where's Atem?"

"I don't know," yawned Joey, too tired to be polite he swore under his breath as Bakura, Marik and Ryou barged their way past him into the small room.

"Where is that ass-hole?" repeated Bakura, more to himself, sitting on one of the beds.

"He might have already gone!" muttered Joey tossing himself in a chair "How am I to know? I mean it's not like I'm his keeper!"

"Someone's cranky" commented Atem emerging from the bathroom

"What took you?" snapped Marik "We gotta leave soon"

"You have to go without me" replied the other grabbing on of the complimentary towels distantly.

"What!" shouted Bakura standing up "Why?"

"I'm needed here" explained Atem shrugging his shoulders

"Guys, just relax," ordered Ryou raising his hands in a calming gesture to the pair of fuming half-breeds

"You said you'd help us!" snapped Bakura ignoring his partner.

"What? Can't the little half-breed do it on his own?" challenged Atem smirking as Bakura gritted his teeth tensing his shoulders in anger.

"Atem, can you at least give me a reason?" sighed Ryou

"I would give you-" Atem paused gazing at Marik and Bakura "_Gentlemen_ a hand but Yugi isn't well right now and he needs me at the moment so I'm sorry but you're going to have to go on your own"

"Fine" shrugged Marik giving up grabbing Bakura's arm and dragging the other out the door while Ryou trailed behind.

Joey flinched as Marik slammed the door behind the trio.

"Atem?" whispered the Human sheepishly as the red-eyed male turned to return to the small hotel bathroom "Is Yugi alright?"

"It's an Alien thing" grunted Atem, before softening his stance and tone a little "He'll be alright soon, you shouldn't worry"

Joey nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not really, thank you though" replied the other visibly trying to be polite

"Kind of an '_Aliens only_' thing isn't it?"

"Yeah… plus you'd throw up if I let you come in" explained Atem bluntly "Most people would"

Joey raised an eyebrow slightly as Atem disappeared back into the bathroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malik Ishtar sighed quietly as he struggled to unlock his apartment door with one hand while holding his groceries in the other arm.

Turning the lock and kicking the door open he dropped the bags on the floor tossing of his coat and shutting the door distantly before bundling the shopping back into his arms.

Grunting he walked into the seemingly lonely living room.

"Honey, I'm home"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya- MWHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Deyja- the more you review the quicker she'll update her semi-cliffy

Vanya- Yugi's condition and Malik's fate both await you next time on "One of a Kind"!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Hey there everybody! The new and improved Yugi shall be revealed for all you lovely Yaoi ladies out there!

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9- New Friends, New Forms

Joey leaned against the door of the hotel room pressing his hands to his ears with all his might as he tired to block out the un-godly chorus of roars and shrieks coming from the bathroom.

It was now two in the afternoon and from what Joey could tell Yugi had been in there since late last night. Before now he'd heard the occasional splash or murmur but nothing like this. The volume of the cries was so loud Joey felt like his ears were bleeding.

"Joey!"

Joey blinked, refusing to remove his hands and tried to listen over the noise.

"Joey! You lazy human-scum!"

"Atem?" called the Blonde as loudly as he could

"Get your ass in here and help me!"

Letting his hands fall to his sides forgotten he rushed across the room barging into the small bathroom, his feet slipping on something on the tiles he fell backwards grabbing the door handle in an attempt to hold himself up.

Steadying himself he looked around. Atem was hunched over the tub, water flying. The floor was covered in vibrantly blue water and pieces of shredded skin still stained with some traces of blood (1).

"What the fuck!"

Atem whipped his head around brow frowned, sharp canines bared.

"Don't just stand there! Get me a towel you idiot!"

Joey stumbled across to the vanity going through the draws quickly.

"What's going on?" asked the human tossing Atem the towel

"He's become violent - grunt- he's going to hurt himself more if he continues like this! Damn why won't this stop bleeding!" replied Atem, half to himself, struggling to hold the body in the water still "Grab his legs!" barked the Alien

Joey went to the end of the bath without question grabbing the failing legs as they kicked out with in-human strength. Joey briefly realized that these limbs were far too long for a child like Yugi. Trying to get some sort of explanation he looked at across the stretch of the porcelain tub. The legs he was holding disappeared from the knees down into the thick black-blue water and Atem's form hid the top half of the body from sight.

Atem threw the now blood soaked towel over his shoulder with a grunt moving forward so he himself was almost in the water, not that it would matter seeing how soaked his clothes and hair were.

"Damn-it Yugi! Stop!" screamed the red-eyed male over the shrieks

So it was Yugi, but what on earth was going on here? Wondered the Blonde. Lost in his scrambled thoughts he barely had time to register it when one of the legs in his hands broke free and kicked him in the stomach, the force effectively slamming him into the wall two feet away.

As he head started to spin Joey thought he heard Atem screaming- "Useless Humans!"

…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Honey I'm Home!" called Malik sarcastically, dropping the groceries on the couch.

Malik grunted looking around for the remote, before pausing, it was awfully quiet in the apartment now.

It was _never_ quiet.

The couple upstairs were always arguing, the guy next door was always cleaning and the old lady across the hall always had some Mexican soap-opera on with the volume full blast.

Now, however, it was dead quiet. Frankly it was kind of creepy.

Walking back and out into the long empty, and very dirty, hallway he searched for any signs of life in the apartment block.

"Hello?" called the tan boy starting to become worried, "Anybody here?"

Shaking his head he closed the door leaning his form against the wood.

"You're becoming one of those paranoid nutcases Malik…" he whispered to himself with a grunt, trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling growing in his gut.

"Maybe not"

Malik snapped, fear taking over he turned on his heels, instinctively throwing a punch only to have it dodged before being slammed against the door with enough force to make the wood splinter slightly.

"You always did like it rough," commented an all too familiar voice.

"Screw you Marik," hissed the human glaring at his freaky ex-half-alien-boyfriend.

"Later love" replied Marik smiling perversely.

"God you're sick…" sighed the human, "What do you even want?"

"Your help to break into SIR labs" answered Bakura revealing himself for the first time.

"That's suicide!" called Malik shocked "Plus, what makes you think your harebrained schemes are going to work _this_ time Bakura!" snapped the Human

"Atem"

Malik looked between his ex and Bakura like a deer caught in the head-lights, before Marik decided to slam him against the door again, this time knocking him out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing Joey noticed when his mind returned to the land of the conscious, other than he was incredibly sore, was that the horrible screeching screams had stopped!

Pulling himself up and prying his eyes open he turned to glance at the large dent left in the wall from his previous impact (2).

"Damn that hurt…"

Sitting up he looked at the rest of the room. It was still a complete mess but the bath was now empty. Walking into the next room he quickly noticed Atem sitting lazily on one of the beds back against the wall, towel around his shoulders looking incredibly smug.

"What happened?" asked Joey surprised by the weakness of his voice.

Atem smiled tiredly,

"Take a look for yourself" replied the other.

Striding to stand next to Atem's sitting position he looked over the Alien to the body sleeping next to him, tucked snuggly under the covers.

"Yugi?" breathed the Human mouth gapping open, making him look like a dead fish.

It was Yugi alright, but he looked no more than a year younger than Atem. His child form had been replaced with that of a teenager, with the same soft tri-colored locks finely defined features and long limbs.

Frankly he was all around hot.

"How…?" Joey wandered off, the words escaping him.

"We age very differently to you humans, after a few years of early development for the mind and body we find a safe place and _evolve_, so to speak, in to fully developed forms."

"So it _really_ is Yugi?"

"Of course" replied Atem bluntly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted"

"Won't this shorten your potential life spans?" asked Joey curiously, ignoring Atem's yawn.

"No Joey, I'm not going to go into to details, but basically after another few years Yugi and I will potentially live for eternity-"

"Potentially?"

"Even a creature as magnificent as myself can be killed," explained Atem before glaring, to quickly suppress any traces of hope for the human, "But don't get any ideas"

Joey seemed mystified.

"What about half-breeds? Ryou, Bakura and Marik? How long will they live?"

Atem sighed rubbing his brow

"The average lifespan for a half-breed is the equivalent to that in a third world country" replied Atem continuing before the blonde could ask his next question

"Yugi and I only have _traces_ of human DNA, in order to gain human form. Half-breeds have even amounts of both; however the two genetic structures cannot exist together equally so the body's immune system attacks itself literally rotting the Halfling from the inside out"

Joey blinked thoughtfully,

"That really does explain why they came to you…"

"They're not the first" shrugged Atem, "Don't grow too attached"

"Really? Who came before them?"

"A few, I killed most of them- Don't look at me like that! Quick and painless!- but there was one called Tea' or something. She…" Atem paused "Why am I even telling you this?"

Joey smiled stupidly, jumping with a small yelp as Yugi's sleeping figure rolled onto his back bright eyes blinking open. Atem's attention was immediately on the other smiling lovingly at the Alien while the now teenage boy stretched.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well enough," murmured Yugi sitting up and leaning his shoulder against Atem's the other quickly wrapping his arm around the Yugi's smaller frame. To Joey's surprise Yugi shrugged it off, Atem blinked confusing showing briefly before he buried it under his usual monotone expression.

"Where are Ryou and the others?"

"They got back a little while ago with the other Human hostage" explained Atem

Yugi nodded staring off into space distantly, before turning to Atem with slight excitement in his eyes.

"Let's go hunting" suggested the teen leaning closer.

"No," replied Atem bluntly, causing Yugi to slightly scrunch his face in disapproval.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous in a crowded place like this when you have such little experience. We have to leave early tomorrow anyway, just entertain yourself with the hotel food, or take a bite out of Joey perhaps?" suggested the other ending on a playful note.

Yugi sighed clearly irritated but didn't press the matter.

Joey, getting over Atem suggestion to use him as dinner, pondered Yugi's slight but sudden change in attitude. Sure he'd been similar to this in his child form but not so _demanding_. Joey had to clasp a hand to his face to suppress his laughter as he realized what was going on.

Yugi had something Joey himself had experienced when his hormones kicked in…

Teenage rebellion!

Oh dear lord, it was going to be fun to see Atem get a taste of his own crap for a change!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sighed sitting up in bed. Atem was on the other side of him just like the night before and Joey in the other bed.

The newly transformed teenager glared, crossing his arms. He had never liked being told what to do, no matter how good the intentions behind the instructions were.

Here he was with a brand new body capable of doing all the things he hadn't been able to do by himself in his child form and he was stuck in this shitty hotel. What was even more annoying was Atem, his only equal, was being such a wet blanket!

Throwing the covers back he jumped out of bed grabbing the clothes Atem had gotten off Ryou earlier in the night, when they realized Yugi had nothing to wear. Tossing them on he 'borrowed' a pair of Atem's boots and strode out of the room into the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Snakes shed their skin as they grow, because un-like humans their skin doesn't grow with them. Yugi and Atem being aliens apparently do the same.

(2) Yugi has enough strength to throw someone around and leave dents in the walls! If that isn't an indication of strength I don't know what is!

**Vanya; **Yugi's run off without consent in his moody teenage state!

**Deyja; **What will Atem do when he finds out?

**Vanya; **And what is Malik going to do when he wakes up?

**Deyja; **All this and more coming next time!

**Vanya; **Heck! I might even throw Kaiba in!


	10. Chapter 10

**One of a Kind**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **MWHAHAHAHHAH!! Fear Atem's wrath! Surprises coming up in this LONG chapter! B'LATED MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!! This story has not and will not be abandoned.

888888

**BLURB**; After project Atem went sour the government tried to shut the program down but something went wrong…YYY, BR, MM, SJ (The Regulars)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10- Discipline

Atem was absolutely livid.

When he awoke to find Yugi, and his _favorite_ boots, missing he'd hit the roof effectively waking up everyone in the pair of rooms the aliens shared.

His present mood was so frightening even Bakura and Marik, who had strolled into the room to see what all the fuss was for, were somewhat cowering in the corner with Joey, Ryou and a very confused Malik as Atem drove his clawed fist through the table in the kitchenette.

"Um…Atem?"

"What?" hissed the male turning his attention to the shaky form of Joey

"Shouldn't we go find Yugi?"

"No!" snapped the Alien "He can comeback himself, I'm not gallivanting across this city for him, he can learn some common sense and don't any of you think about looking for him either" instructed the male voice dangerously low. (1)

"But-"

"No buts!" shouted Atem standing tall "Ryou, I want you to tie Malik up then help Joey pack our things, Bakura and Marik we're loading the car clear? We leave this afternoon, and God help me if Yugi isn't back by then"

Joey flinched as Atem strode past him slamming the hotel door. Grimly gazing out the windows of the room as thunder sounded in the distance.

Damn Atem was such a moody bastard…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sniffed the air again arms crossed in a vain attempt to keep warm.

He was cold,

He was wet,

And he was completely and utterly lost…

The clothes Yugi was wearing, while not too revealing were in no way warm especially in the cold winter rain that had come and gone earlier. Now he was sitting on a park bench kicking his feet in the dirt. He'd been trying to find the way back to the hotel for at least half the night but there were so many scents in the city it was proving difficult. Not only that but the rain washed away familiar scents and mixed them together to the point where Yugi's head was spinning in confusion.

Atem would surely be awake by now, and probably severely pissed off. At the moment however Yugi didn't care, he just wanted to be back at the hotel with the small group of people like himself who he'd come to know.

He wished he was back with Joey or Ryou, fuck he'd settle for Bakura and Marik!

…

Okay maybe not Marik…

Yugi groaned tossing his head back dramatically; he was just **_so_** hungry…

Apparently his new mature form came with some hampering side effects, the aches in his limbs being one and the increased appetite being another. His entire brain was screaming for food. A distracting thought that only added to the difficulty he was already in. He couldn't concentrate on an empty stomach.

Oh god, how the fuck had Atem done all this on his own? Hiding from a government organization was troublesome but staying sheltered and well feed by alien standards? Holy shit…Not to mention the other would have had to brave it without anyone, no half-breeds, let alone someone like him, to give him even a vague indication of what his species required to meet all their needs.

Yugi shook his head dispelling the thoughts; if Atem could do it Yugi could do it.

"_Higher Grandpa!_"

Yugi's slightly pointed ears twitched at the high pitched sound from the other side of the park.

A little girl and an elderly man.

Even though it must have still been quiet early they were there, on the swings, by themselves, the only other people for some distance. Yugi shuddered, a pointed canine coming to rest over his pouted lip. No one would even notice if Yugi got rid of them. Sure Atem hadn't shown him exactly how to do it but how hard could it be to take out a child and an aging man? Even though Yugi reasoned that in a public place like this anyone could come along it was just so tempting…

His whole body shook, surreal hunger setting in...

How easy would it be to snap their necks? Do it quick, before they could scream, before anyone could save them…Alien instincts urged him to act, his fingers grasping the wood of the seat until it started to splinter.

Oh...

"Excuse me Hon?"

Yugi's head turned swiftly to the bearer of the accented voice standing about ten feet away. Had his in-human desires been so great he'd completely missed the approaching presence?

"Excuse me? Are you lost?"

Yugi faced the young pale woman; she had long black hair tied up onto the top of her head in an oriental style. She was wearing oriental clothes too and carrying a dull black umbrella over her head.

Yugi nodded slowly.

"I was going to my car do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Yes please" answered Yugi carefully

"Aw, you're so cute!" cooed the woman, suddenly losing all the composure and helping him up "Don't worry we'll get you home, oh and I'm Vivian by the way"

"Yugi" replied the young alien following the woman side by side, looking back at the little girl silently, she would never realize how close she'd come to being his breakfast.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here please," instructed the teen, pointing to a rather derelict looking cinema.

"Are you sure?" asked Vivian looking confused, "I don't mind driving around for longer if-"

"No," replied Yugi bluntly, getting out of the silver sports car "I can find my way back from here; it's just a few blocks"

Vivian followed coming to stand beside him on the sidewalk.

"Look kiddo, this isn't a nice part of town why don't you let me drive you a little bit longer, it's only a few blocks right? Won't take any time at all, it's really no trouble"

Yugi's whole body seemed to convulse grabbing Vivian's arm and throwing her on the side walk his knee in her stomach and hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I really am" rambled the boy emotionlessly "But you don't leave me any other option…It's just…if you'd have just stayed in the car, drove off, I wouldn't have to do this but I…"

Vivian squirmed utterly confused, trying to pry herself out from underneath the grasp of the teen.

"I guess…Would you feel bad for eating a burger? Hmm?" mused Yugi chuckling darkly, "No of course not…oh well, you wouldn't understand anyway"

And with that he grabbed the woman's neck in both hands and gave a bitter twist. There was something so satisfying about watching the life fade from her eyes, something mesmerizing about when her breathing stopping, something thrilling.

Yugi took deep breath, exhilarated by the sight of the dead body before him. It was so primal, so evil and yet he felt so alive. He truly felt more than human, like Atem, like Bakura, like a child of Ra…

He felt connected to his kind in killing so effortlessly.

Snapping from his trance he let his instincts take over again, ripping open the human's dress at the stomach. Thrusting his face forward and sinking his teeth into the flesh.

Ripping, biting, eating, tasting, bleeding, sticky…

They were human, this woman was human but Yugi wasn't he was an alien

And he loved it. (2)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey said nothing as Malik glared at him from the other side of the room, tied to one of the surviving kitchenette chairs, while Joey and the youngest half-breed Ryou packed clothes. The other human had been staring at him for a while now and the thoughts on his mind were very obvious. He wanted Joey to help him escape. Just when Joey thought things couldn't get any worse the moody PMS-ing alien nutcases kidnapped some violent sandy-haired punk.

What did he expect? There was no where Joey could go, nothing he could do quick enough, that Atem and the others wouldn't be able to catch. He couldn't escape himself let alone help the other human male.

What was Seto doing without him? God he missed his fiancé. Why did the universe hate him so much? He had barely slept, he was sore and he was dirty. He never knew how appealing sitting in his cramped government apartment with a hot chocolate waiting for his over worked boy-friend to get home could be. He ran a hand through his hair trying to detangle some knots watching Ryou zipping one of the cases sitting on the mattress of the hotel bed thoughtfully.

"Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey glanced at the half-breed, who'd been relatively quiet so far; sure he talked to Atem and such but not to Joey. At least he seemed slightly saner than Marik and Bakura.

"Yes?"

"Atem would not leave without the little one, would he?"

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't, he spent so long looking for Yugi. He wouldn't just run off over something so silly" answered Joey tensely.

"Hmm, yes, you're right. I'm being stupid"

"No, it's perfectly understandable to be-"

"COPS!" screeched Bakura throwing the hotel door open followed by Atem and Marik.

"What? Where?!" asked Ryou hastily to the others

"They're just around the corner"

"How do you know they'll come here?"

"Can't be too careful" replied Bakura, "I'll take the hostages into the bathroom, Marik you hide, you're good with surprise attacks if we need one, Atem, Ryou you two stay here and act cool"

The respective alien and Half-breeds nodded following Bakura's orders, even Atem, with a precision to swiftly carried out detail. It gave Joey the impression they were a military race in some aspects, they were most certainly hunters. A group of people who would pull their head in and do what they had to, to survive at any cost. Joey knew there mustn't be much room for an error in their lives.

Ripped out of the thoughts Joey practically squealed as the white haired mutant shoved him and Malik into the bath tub locking the door behind them. Taking a seat on the toilet he pulled a revolver from his pants checking the weapon quickly.

"One sound punk" warned the man glaring a Joey "There's plenty in here to give you and the human law enforcement"

"You wouldn't, you need-"

"I didn't say I'd kill ya, but there are certainly important parts I can remove…" he explained glancing at Joey jeans suggestively with a wicked smile.

Joey cringed. (3)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem stood near the window silently as he, Ryou and Marik listened for sounds outside the suite. He noted the sound of two cars pulling up in the car park, taking a quick glance out the window at the blue and white vehicles before turning back and nodding to Ryou who resumed packing.

"What took you so long?! I filed a complaint last night!" called the voice of the disgruntled desk clerk

"This is a busy city sir, we can't be expected to be everywhere at once, or drop what we're doing for a simple complaint" droned a dull voice, footsteps clinking up the stairs onto the porch outside the hotel block. Atem straightened his jacket, a series of sharp taps came from the other side of the door. Twisting the handle he stood in the door frame to prevent entry.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me Sir, there has been a few complaint filed about a disturbance coming form this room" explained the bored middle aged man

"I'm afraid you have the wrong room," lied Atem just as dully "If your talking about that awful racket yesterday then you want the room next door, bastards can't seem to keep it down"

"I'm certain it was coming from here!" snapped the hotel worker

Atem shrugged leaning to one side to allow the officer and desk clerk behind to see Ryou with his back turned calmly putting away clothes on the neatly made bed carefully making sure to block the semi-ruined kitchenette from sight.

"Well as you can see, things are pretty quite around here, are you sure you have the right room?" questioned Atem.

The desk clerk huffed, as the officer shook his head.

"It would appear not, sorry to bother you Sir" stated the officer allowing Atem to close the door.

Waiting until the sounds of the two men died out Atem turned swiftly to the room's occupants, Bakura sticking his head out of the bathroom cautiously.

"Everyone wait until they're gone and get your asses in the car, I'm going to get the runt"

"Oh, what about your little speech earlier?" taunted Marik emerging from underneath one of the hotel beds and grabbing Ryou's legs to pull himself up.

"We don't have any more time, I can't wait for him"

"What do ya' mean? You make it sound like SIR's hot on our trail" hissed Bakura "I thought you paid with cash, don't tell me you were stupid enough to use one of the human's credit cards or something"

"Of course not! But think about it, if they're smart enough they're going to start to notice a pattern- town, gorged human corpses, nearby town, more devoured human corpses- see my point?"

"All humans are idiots! Damn bloody paranoid children of Ra…" (4)

"Even so I'm not going to risk staying in one place for too long" mumbled Atem irritably

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OKAY! Note thingies-

**(1)** You all thought Atem was going to storm after Yugi didn't you? Well, I considered it but Atem has reasons. I'll explain them more later, so don't fret he hasn't lost his mind.

**(2)** I have NOTHING against Vivian, she's a fun character but when it's either her or a child and grandparent I went for Vivian. Kind of like the scene with Mai, she just fitted, you know? (has anyone else noticed I seem to be slowly killing off the femal characters?)

**(3)** Lol, I've been looking for somewhere to stick that little comment…heheheh…Bakura portrays it so well…

**(4)** For those of us who haven't been paying attention or have forgotten- Atem and Yugi were made straight from Ra, like Achilles, but they had much more alien DNA and a very, very small amount of human DNA

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE OF BETA-READER FOR THIS THEN JUST SEND ME A PM. **

(I do make some mistakes and I try to catch them, but I find that I still miss some. Plus I like getting opinions on the chapter to take into consideration before I post, Growing Pain has been a HUGE help with those!

So I think a beta will just help me clean things up and improve the quality some more.)

Anyway, as you guys know updates are usually slow and I'm sorry but thank you all for being so patient. Got a lot of bad stuff going on in my personal life right now, it's hampering my writing time and I don't want to update at the sake of lowering my standard.

Love VD


End file.
